


My Neighbor

by laurelbeginnings



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Love, Neighbors, Plot Twists, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelbeginnings/pseuds/laurelbeginnings
Summary: You are finally moving into your apartment in New York. Your neighbor offers to help finish moving one last piece in, you didn't realize it then but this was the man you were going to marry one day.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Moving In

Where do I start? Do I start at the beginning or do I start when I met him? I think I am going to start from the beginning, that’s when I first moved to New York City and met the love of my life.

It was a balmy June 1st and I was moving into my apartment, it was a townhome with 2 units. My unit was two floors with large windows and a spacious kitchen with a little nook to eat or create to my heart’s content. My german shepherd Finn already made himself comfortable, sitting on the couch I just brought up two flights of stairs. I worked as a physical therapist in a nearby clinic, I loved my job and I loved working with people. When I got the offer to move to New York, I didn’t even hesitate to say yes, it had been my dream location ever since I was a little girl. 

I didn’t even think to hire a couple movers to help me move in because I didn’t think it was going to be that bad. HA! Well I was so wrong, the stairs were a tad uneven considering the building is 80 years old, not to mention they bent under the weight of pretty much anything. Also I lived on the top unit, so I had to climb up 3 flights of stairs to get to my front door then another if I wanted to bring something up to the bedroom. I had started moving in around 10 a.m. and now it's nearly 4 p.m. and I have barely made a dent. I felt bad for my downstairs neighbor, he probably isn’t too happy with my clodding up and down the stairs and my constant line of swearing when some furniture falls back on my hands. I just finished bringing up my dresser, it was a family heirloom but jesus, it weighed a ton even with all the drawers out. I hung my head realising, the last big thing was the bed and the bed frame. This was going to be a challenge, you didn’t know how you were going to bring it up. Were you going to push it or drag it up? Either way it wasn’t going to be fun or easy. You started to head back downstairs contemplating how to get the bed frame up the stairs, when you heard a bark come from the opening door downstairs. You worried for a second because you knew your german shepherd could manipulate door handles so you thought he was getting loose onto the streets of New York City. You raced down the remaining stairs and not looking up jumped from the second to last step and fell into someone's body. It takes you a second to process what happened and you start to panic from embarrassment and quickly release yourself from this mystery person’s arms. The first thing you notice when you look up at the mystery person is his dark eyes and hair against a sandy complexion. His strong arms guide you back up into a steady position and jokingly he dusts off your shoulders like you took a tumble.

“Sorry, I am so sorry, this is so unbelievably embarrassing right now. I have a dog who can open some doors and when I heard the door open down there I thought it was him. I have been moving in and out all day so that’s why I thought it was him and…” I was rambling, I always ramble when I’m nervous or have embarrassed myself. I did both when I fell into his arms.

“Hey you’re all good, I get why you would be worried, what kind of dog do you have? This is my little guy Edgar.”

“I have a german shepherd, his name is Finn. Are you the other person who lives here? If you are and not a psychopath trying to kill me, then I would really appreciate your help trying to move my bedframe and mattress into my apartment.”

“ Yea! Totally, I can help you, let me put Edgar in and then I’ll meet you outside, by the way my name is Pedro Pascal.”

“You can call me Katie.” I smiled up at him, I realized this man was attractive, I was young I was only 26, but this man was handsome, very handsome.

I waited outside next to the moving truck I drove from my parent’s house, it was so steamy outside for June and the sweat was just glistening off my forehead and rolling down the sides of my face. When Pedro finally came outside he had changed from jeans and a nice shirt to a more relaxed t-shirt and gym shorts. You were already in the back of the truck when you heard him come around the side of the doors.

“Let me go in there and push out the frame, you can stand on the ground and grab it and help me slowly lower it down to the ground, and we can go from there.” He said.

“Sounds good!”

As you were about to hop down to the ground, he reached out with his hand and you accepted it and he helped you balance as you hopped out of the truck. His hands felt like they had seen the world, but also they were soft and gentle and reassuring. You had never felt hands like his in all your life. When he got into the truck he grabbed my bed frame and started to push it towards me, I grabbed one end of the bed and slowly started to lower it to the ground. Once we got the whole frame out of the truck, Pedro hopped down and you switched places with him and he grabbed the front of the frame and lifted up and you followed suit.

“One...two...three...and lift!” 

You both struggled up the first three flights of stairs, both of you were panting and when you got to the third floor.

“Holy shit, how heavy is this thing? 

“It’s been mine since I was a young kid, my dad wanted me to have a large bed and he got this bed frame, and I have had it ever since.”

“Well that’s sweet but holy shit this is heavy!”

“I know, I know, we just have to get it through my door, then up the flight of stairs in my apartment to the bedroom.”

“Sounds good, let's finish this.”  
You both pick up the frame and manuever your way around the boxes of unpacked belongings and furniture haphazardly placed around the room. You both reference Friends when Pedro shouts "pivot" when trying to navigate the curve of the stairs. You felt relief when you both finally got the bed into the area you had wanted it to be.

“Thank you so much for helping me get this into my room, I wouldn’t have been able to get it in here without your help. I really do appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, but there is one thing missing, the mattress, let’s go grab that real quick and then the bed is complete.” He said.

With a sudden surge of motivation you both raced downstairs, he was taking the steps two at a time, but you were used to battling with siblings on the way down to the kitchen to get the best plate of food, so you knew you could beat him out going faster one step at a time. It wasn’t until you were at the second flight of stairs that you both realized this was a race. Then you were pushing each other out of the way and racing towards the moving truck. He touched the truck first since he had longer legs than you did. You both were panting and then the panting turned to laughing as you both started to calm down after all that excitement. Pedro jumps into the truck and pushes the mattress towards you and you lower it onto the ground, like you did with the frame thirty minutes earlier. This time it was easier getting the mattress up the stairs, it was lighter and you were excited because it was the last thing in the truck. You reach your apartment and bring the mattress inside and carry it up the stairs to the frame and Pedro drops it onto the frame and then you both fall flat on the mattress. You both were tired after exerting all your energy into getting both pieces of furniture into my apartment. You both lay there for ten minutes not speaking but just trying to slow your breathing and relax as best you could. All of a sudden Finn jumps up in between you and starts licking Pedro’s face like he has peanut butter smeared all over it.

“Finn, get off! He doesn’t want your slimy tongue all over him.”

You pull Finn off of Pedro and he looks unphased by all of it and just pulls Finn into a large hug with lots of pats and scratches. You look at him while he is doing this and you just are amazed that he doesn’t mind Finn being all up in his business and that Finn was getting along with him so well. After the excitement of Finn was over, you started to head downstairs to take the moving truck back to a rental place before the day was up, you didn’t want to be charged for another day.

“Well, I have to drop the truck off at the nearest rental place and then make my way back here. I’ll be back in an hour, but thank you for helping so much! I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you! You reach out to give him a handshake but he pulls you into a hug. You can’t speak, you only can stand there and hug him back. You notice the smell of his cologne, the musky but almost cedar tones to it that are woven into his shirt. You both let go at the same time,

“This was a pretty fun day all in all, I haven’t raced down the stairs since I was a child, and I haven’t had a big dog ever so I am excited my neighbor does have one for Edgar and myself to visit. Umm, here is my number, call me when you get done with the rental drop off. I’ll come pick you up.”

“Thank you that’s so nice of you to offer, if it isn’t an inconvenience, I’ll glady accept.”

“It isn’t an inconvenience at all, it’s my pleasure.”

You hop into the front of the truck and set your phone up on the dashboard and set the navigation to the rental place. The windows are rolled down and you are singing loud and proud for the busy interstate to hear. When you get to the rental place you hand over the keys, they do the final inspection and you reach into your purse to grab your phone and call Pedro. He picks up after the first ring, you give him the address and he’s on his way. You put your headphones in and lay down in the grass, the setting sun beaming over you as you wait for your handsome neighbor to come pick you up. You start to doze off as the heat of the day and all the energy you exerted today finally hits you all at once. You don’t know how long you were out, but when you do wake up, it's in a car and your neighbor is shifting gears down the freeway.

“How long was I asleep?’ you ask.

“Not that long, You were dozing outside of the rental place when I came to pick you up, so picked you up and put you in my car and headed home.”

“Well thank you, I really appreciate you doing this for me. I have never used public transportation yet and today has been so long and it just means a lot thank you.”

“It’s no problem, but umm hey we are almost back home.”

He switches back and forth between gears seamlessly. You watch his hands carefully maneuver the car back into the garage. He gets out of his side of the car and walks around to your side of the car and opens the door and gives you his hand to help you out of the car. You can’t help but feel butterflies down in the pit of your stomach when you touch hands, it feels like your whole world was in his hands, you didn’t want to lose them.

“Thank you for walking me up to my door, and once again thanks for the help with the bed.”

“It’s no problem, tell Finn I miss him. Everyday I take Edgar for a walk around 7 p.m., would you and Finn like to join us?”

So much is running through your head, the first being, this gorgeous man just asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with him and our dogs. My dog is my life and it made him even more attractive that he loved dogs and that he wanted to spend time with me and my dog, that was hot.

“Umm, yes! That should work out just fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, have a good night!”

I closed the door and the last thing I saw was him walking down the stairs and he looked back and we caught our eyes looking at each other.


	2. Dog Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a day of truths and realizations, they are all for the good,but how much longer can you keep this friendship going when you want more than that?

You couldn’t stop thinking about him after you closed the door, you wanted to go back out there even if it was just to watch him go down the stairs and watch the back of his head bob up and down. Your reality instead was one of piles of boxes that needed to be unpacked and put in their place. It was nearly midnight when you finished putting everything away, you heard a knock at your door and wondered if it was the man you had been thinking about since he dropped you off a few hours earlier. You walked over to the door and you knew it was him by the way the light in the hallway reflected in the door.

“Umm…..hi I have been hearing you scrape and move things around all night and I haven’t heard you stop. So I made pasta, it isn’t much. It probably isn’t even that good, but I know you haven’t eaten yet.”

When you answered the door, this wasn’t what you expected him to say, you didn’t expect him at all.

“Thank you! You didn’t have to do anything, you have done so many nice things for me already today. But I do really appreciate this and this will go down quickly thank you once again.”

“Well, have a good night, I expect you have an early day tomorrow so sleep well.”

“Thank you, have a goodnight as well.”

He looks back at you like last time and you meet his gaze, but this time you don’t close the door. Before you know it you feel your legs moving themselves towards the edge of the railing carefully, trying not to make a sound just to watch him walk down into his apartment and to study the way he moves. His hands hang loosely at his sides as he lightly jogs down the stairs. His hair melts into the shadows the light casts on the wall and you just watch him. It’s only for a few more seconds, as you are about to turn around he glances up and catches the corner of your eye, you don’t want to look any longer, so you rush inside and close the door. You completely abandon the idea of eating the food he made, so you put it in the fridge to take for lunch at work tomorrow. You get ready for bed thinking about his hair blending into the shadows on the wall and you fall asleep thinking about the way his hands looked lightly running down the railing. The next thing you know light is flooding into your apartment from the large windows that sold you on renting this apartment. You know the day that is in front of you, you have to get ready for work and meet your first patients in a new city. You barely make it out of the door in time and call an Uber and arrive at work 5 minutes before your shift. There is another person arriving at the same time you are, she introduces herself to you. Her name is Melanie and it’s her first day as well. Little did you know she would become your best friend in the office, everyday you would bring the coffee and she would bring the bagels. Nearly the day was done, you could see the finish line and you knew the prize at the end of the line. When the day came to a close you packed up as quickly as you could and rushed home. You took a shower and changed into some comfortable walking clothes and were anticipating when you could see Pedro and Edgar. You grabbed Finn and his leash and you were prepped and ready for the knock on the door to come…..it came.

“You ready for our walk?” he asked.

“Yes, I hope Edgar can keep up with Finn!” you laughed.

“Game on!” he laughed along.

The pair of you head downstairs and out the front door onto the street, immediately Finn goes to pee on your neighbors dahlia’s. You try to hurry him along in case she sees him out of her window. When you are walking he walks on the side closest to the curb, you observe him always walking up ahead slightly when there is someone coming towards us on the sidewalk. You shared laughs and good times, but one conversation stuck out to you among the rest,

“So tell me how old are you? I have been trying to figure it out since the beginning?” you asked.

“Will it scare you off if I answer?” he laughed.

Immediately you begin to wonder if he thinks you care about an age gap and you feel like you asked the most embarrassing question in the world. You hate when the attention is on you or when you ask a dumb question, it’s a product of some mean people in your past. You have to answer carefully in order to determine where things go from there.

“I don’t care about a person’s age, I care about their heart, how they treat their family, their friends, and animals. So far you have treated me like a close friend would, and I can see little Edgar here is loved beyond belief. So I don’t care if you are older than me.”

“That truly is one of the nicest things someone has said about me. I rarely meet someone who will look at my heart first over my age. I trust you. I am 45.” 

“Well you look good for 45, your mustache looks good, you can only tell in your “beard” where the grey is.” you jokingly pointed out at him.

He looked back at you with a gleam in his eyes.

“I’ll race you back, first one back takes the other’s dog out every morning for a walk, for the next week!” he said, positively gleaming.

“Sounds fair enough, but I think you are going to lose…” the last words are lost on you as you take off with Finn leading the way.

You can’t see him in your peripheral and you are wondering where he is, you begin to realize he has lived here longer than you have and he definitely knows some back paths back to the apartment. This knowledge makes you pick up your pace and you recognize the street you live on. You are booking it down the street when right in front of you Pedro is carrying Edgar from a back alley, like you thought would happen, you scream,

“No fair, you can’t carry Edgar!”

“All is fair in love and war and foot races dear!”

Your world stops, you can’t believe what you hear, but you don't have time to process it yet you just have to win because you do not want to wake up early for the next week taking two dogs out for a walk. You start to gain on him but in the final yards he cranks it up and moves into the lead and beats you to the door. Both of you are panting and taking deep breaths, your pooches doing just the same. After you have cooled down for a bit Pedro is the first one to speak.

“Well, it looks like Edgar is going to see a lot of you this week!” he grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh yea, waking up really early and taking two spazzy dogs on a walk. Sounds like a dream.” you panted out in ragged gasps.

“Would you like to come in and relax?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, I feel gross right now and would really like to take a shower and make some food, maybe some other time.” you replied.

“Alrighty it’s your decision. Have a good night, you have my number so if you ever need anything just let me know.”

You nod and walk inside, you don’t notice and he doesn’t tell you until years later, he watched you walk up those stairs like you watch him going down. Believe me you wanted to accept his offer, but you also wanted to process what he said earlier. You hop into the shower and the thoughts running through your head are singular in nature, what did he mean in the way he said dear? You needed a female opinion to float your interpretations by, you called your best friend from home. 

“Hey Lila, I need some help.”

“What’s up?”

“Remember the neighbor I told you about? Well today we were walking our dogs together, and first I asked him about his age and then he asked me if age mattered to me. I gave him a good response that I meant from my heart, which was I cared about his heart and how he treats others. He challenged me to a race back to the apartment and when we were racing back he said ‘all’s fair in love and war dear’? So my question is, what context should I take the dear?”

“Well don’t think about it too deeply, you don’t know if you are thinking things in your head or if he’s simply being friendly. I care about you and don’t want to see you hurt especially since he lives in the same building as you do.”

“I know, I know, but I think I do feel something. Well, I don’t know, I guess I am just confused.”

“It’s alright, I get it and I hope for you that it does work out, but I have to go talk to you later!”

“See you later, Bye!”

As you hung up the call you didn’t feel any better than when it began, if anything you feel more confused than ever. You know your feelings but what are his. You shouldn’t even be feeling these things, you met him yesterday, but if you know you know. They always say that don’t they? Whatever, you felt dirty and needed to clean up and make some dinner, after you got out of the shower you decided to make some shrimp scampi for dinner. After you give Finn his meal, you start on your own, you decide to put the shrimp on top of a salad. You cook the shrimp in a blend of herbs and lemon juice and when they turn opaque you take the shrimp off the pan and plate them on your bed of lettuce, letting the juices from the pan act as a dressing for your salad. You walk over to the living room and turn on Netflix, you want to try something new and one of your friends recommend the show Narcos to you. When you turned on the show you definitely didn’t expect to see your neighbor on it. The next thought that ran through your head after that was wait, this guy is famous. Then the third after that one was holy fuck this guy was hot without his shirt on. You couldn’t help but think about yourself being with him in some scenes. What made him even more fascinating was the fact that you didn’t care at all. Honestly he was just Pedro to you. He wasn’t a star, he just was the guy next door, literally. You finish up your food and clean your plate and head upstairs to read and journal your day and your adventure with Pedro. You still can’t help but feel confused, you want an answer but you feel it is too late. You decide to walk down to his apartment in your sports bra and bed shorts because you had some burning questions. You knocked bravely on his door and within seconds he came to the door with his shirt off and wearing some briefs. It takes everything in you not the look down because he would know that you looked and that was embarrassing in itself. He looked at you up and down and laughed into his hand.

“What are you doing here so late and looking so um..fresh?” he asked staring at your pimple spot treatment.

“Well first I just want to say I know who you are and I don’t care. I just needed to tell you I knew because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to hide things from me.”

“I don’t know what to say, well actually I do, it’s thank you. I appreciate you coming to me, I want people to know me not who they think is me.”

“I want to know all of you. I want to know you because you are a nice and kind person who respects me.” 

“Sounds like a deal to me, have a good night you have to wake up early to walk our dogs anyways.” he laughed out the last part of the sentence.

“Ha, ha, ha whatever see you tomorrow Pedro.”

As you turned around you consciously felt his eyes watching your every move as you walked back up the stairs to your apartment. Once you got inside the threshold of your apartment you let out a sigh of relief and went upstairs to bed. Your last thought before you fell into your dreams was when could you see him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading let me know if there is anything you want from me?


	3. My Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore your feelings about the man who has captivated your everything since you first met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is really about better understanding the character so there isn't a ton of dialogue but when it's there it's for a reason! I hope you guys like this!

Working in a new city and being somewhere completely foreign to you your whole life absolutely terrified you five months ago. It was scary moving to a big city where there were millions of people and a lot of those people are the same age as you, but still that terrified you. Your town had maybe 150,000 people in it and by no means is that small, but it is nowhere near the 8.14 million people in the city you call home now. Thank god for Melanie, she was a breath of fresh air, she came from a smaller town as well so the city was just as foreign to her as it was to you. The friendship that stemmed from wanting to help others and improve someone’s life was a true and genuine bond that you had only felt with one other person Pedro. After your encounter in the hallway that one night, you both got really busy. His work kept him busy and traveling, though he did ask you to take care of Edgar while he was out filming. While your office kept getting more clients, and you were working harder than ever.

Your thoughts go back to the night in the hallway outside of his apartment and even though you felt it was good to get out of the way, you felt you made it weird or that he was hiding some secret from you. Then again this is one of the things you hate about yourself, you always over analyze a situation and make it seem more than it was. But did you over analyze? Or is this a completely rational thought? Whatever, it’s in the past now and he left 2 months ago, he had to go shoot and this project was a tad longer than normal. You didn’t mind, it was nice not having your everyday taken up with thinking about him, or when you are going to see him next. Finally everything in your apartment is where you want it to be, you finally unpacked the last box and put it in the recycling bin and you were done. In Pedro’s absence you decided to upgrade some things around the house since you guys weren’t taking your daily walks anymore. The first thing to get upgraded was the shower head in the bathroom, you added stick and peel backsplash to the kitchen in a lovely faux brick, and you made Finn a platform dog bed. You really did feel like that bitch you know? You felt strong and empowered and that you didn’t need help from anyone!

In Pedro’s absence, Melanie started coming over often after work and bringing a bottle of wine that you guys would finish by the end of the night. You guys had a ton of fun, you talked about work, bitched about your coworkers that weren’t total rays of sunshine, and watched trashy reality tv that makes you feel good about the way your life is going. Melanie was the complete opposite of you in many ways even though the two of you were so similar. She was the outgoing one, the one who went out and partied like there was no tomorrow, who used Tinder like it was getting shut down and lived her life like it was one big party. What made her even better though is that she is really intelligent and down to earth and truly cared about the work she did. If you guys didn’t mesh the way you did, you probably would have hated her for just being honestly a great person who is perfect in a lot of ways. She was very forward, always making the first moves or asking a guy out on a date first. She gave you some advice even though she never knew it was your neighbor, or even his name. At first you didn’t know if it was because you were unsure of your feelings or if you had some trauma from some high school mean girls, but whatever the case she helped you figure out your feelings for Pedro without knowing it.

So for the two months that Pedro was gone, you had almost completely forgotten about him, there were some things you couldn’t forget or deny which were your feelings towards him. In the past you were never good about expressing your feelings, you were always late to express them or you told the wrong people who exploited those feelings, or you sacrificed your happiness for those of your friends. It killed you inside when all of those things happened and you didn’t want that happening this time, with this man, he was your someone, he was that one fish in the sea type of guy for you. He was different than anyone else and you knew you wouldn’t be able to say that about anyone else ever again. You were determined to tell this man the truth when he got back from his work trip in two more months, you were going to take the risk and see what the outcome was. 

Now let’s catch ourselves up, there is only a couple of days left until he gets back to New York, you know this and the nerves associated with telling someone you like them start to kick in even though it’s still a long ways away. Your alarm goes off a second time and you know you have to get up and go to work and get ready for the day. You take a quick shower throw your hair up in a semi-acceptable messy bun for work, fill up Finn’s food and water, and run out the door. You stop by your favorite coffee shop to grab your and Melanie’s coffee order, then walk into the office and start your day. Today was a good day, saw some of your favorite patients and one of your least favorite coworkers called off so it made the day even better. Near the end of the day Melanie strikes up a conversation.

“Hey, what are you doing tonight after work? Want to drink and shoot the shit?” she asked, looking exhausted after her last patient.

“I’m always down to drink, you know that! Go to your apartment and grab some clothes to spend the night. I’ll make some food for us because I finally have all my stuff unpacked and Finn misses you!” you said as you hung on the chair just waiting for your last appointment to come for their appointment.

“Awesome, I’ll be over by 7:30 p.m. at the latest, if you are making dinner, then I’ll bring the wine and the dessert! See you then, I’m going to head off, my last appointment just left and it’s going to take me a while to get back home and get my crap! See ya later!” she waved over her shoulder as the lucky bitch got to leave early.

After your last appointment for the day leaves you grab all your things and start the walk home. You are tempted to call the number Pedro gave you that one day a long time ago. You don’t know where the job is but you do know it could be international. He said the phone works internationally in case I have to get a hold of him because of something with Edgar. He said in case something is wrong with Edgar, so does that mean I can’t call him at all or if I call will he answer and be worried it's about Edgar and might be mad at me for calling? These are the thoughts that run through my head all the time when I’m sitting on the bus waiting until my stop. It’s my classic overthinking everything and probably making it worse on myself than what it really is. The whole bus ride home that is running through your head and it’s eating you alive, but you aren’t going to call, you are going to act cool and pretend like everything is normal. You need to focus on what you are going to cook tonight for girl’s night, maybe some pad thai or lo mein? It had been a stressful day for both of you so carbs definitely needed to be on the menu. Though still, in the back of your mind you are thinking about his phone number and how easy it would be to dial it up right now.

After you get home and unpack your groceries and change into some more comfy clothes you start to get dinner ready, you pop on some music and start dancing around. After the lo mein noodles started to cook you hear a buzz from your intercom and it’s Melanie asking to be let in. You hear her taking the stairs two at a time and she bursts into your apartment with a cookie cake and 2 bottles of rose.

“Hey hey! Look what I got, I splurged and got the $30 bottles instead of the $10 so we will be a tad more classy tonight.” She turns her head and notices the food cooking. “Oooh lo mein! My favorite! Well I’ll help you finish up the cooking and then we can sit down and watch some shows and then let’s talk. You have been looking so weird today!”

You nod but don’t respond back because you know she is right, you know you have been distracted today. It was all about him, about the man who probably thinks you are a child. But remember you are changing who you are, you are becoming more confident and more of a go getter. The one thing you have been putting off is telling Melanie who it is, you don’t want her to go all weird on you because your neighbor as well as the person you like is Pedro Pascal. Even though you know it isn’t true you don’t want lies to be spread around about why you like him, your confidence levels and self-esteem were shot from high school. Kids were mean back in the day and it was hard to get over some of those barriers because you had to put up large barriers to get past some of the things that were said. Well anyways, time to move on and focus on now and just talk with Melanie. She was always great with the boy advice and even though you felt like a middle schooler, you think it is necessary at some points in your adult life.

You grab two plates and serve lo mein to yourself and to Melanie and you both head over to the living room to sit down and have a nice little sit down. 

“How was your last patient for the day? Was it the older gentleman who blew his back out playing golf?” Melanie said as she dug into the noodle dish.

“It actually went really well, he didn’t give me any pushback on the exercises and he made a ton of progress from when he was last in, so I ended the day on a good note. Although it was a very nice day because Shelby wasn’t there and it just was quieter and less fake perky you know?”

“Yeah, I totally get what you mean. I can’t stand her fake perkiness but also I do think she really does believe in unicorns and she probably thinks Santa is still real. But come on you have looked so out of it today what’s up with you?” she asked, taking a sip of her wine as she stares at you with a look that would make you tell her anything.

“So you know the guy I like and that I have been talking to for a couple months and right now I am dog sitting his dog,” you look over at Edgar who is snoozing away on the couch, “well on the day we met he gave me his number to call him so when dropped off the truck rental he could pick me up and drop me off here. Well when he dropped off Edgar he said to call him if anything happened to Edgar. Well I like the guy and he has given me signs that the feeling is mutual. I’m wondering if I should call him?” After you finish you stuff your face with lo mein so she has time to come up with an answer.

“You definitely need to call him! When is he getting back into town? Because if it is soon then don’t but if you have a little while then you definitely should! But are you going to let this guy know you have feelings for him when he gets back?” she asked.

“Yes, I am going to tell him I have feelings and put myself out there. I am actually scared and really worried it isn’t going to be reciprocated. But I’m tired of not being happy and I want to be happy with this guy.”

‘I feel you on that! The next guy that I see and like I am going to kiss him and get his number and go from there and see if there are any feelings later. I just want to find a guy!” You laughed when Melanie said this because she has a ton of guys into her but she just has high standards for what she likes so I get it.

You guys talked for a bit more and eventually the night was upon you and you both had work tomorrow so you headed up to your bedroom and Melanie got onto the futon you pulled out from your couch. Everyone said their good nights and you were off to bed. As you lay in bed all you can think about is her advice and that tomorrow you get to see the man that has occupied your thoughts since he left so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! I will update in 3-4 days time! I have a certain arc in mind but it will surprise you and won't be what you would expect!


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are so excited knowing that Pedro is coming back from his work trip and you can't wait to see him. You are finally ready to tell him your feelings and you are ready to be vulnerable. Will everything go according to plan?

When you woke up today you knew it was going to be a different day. Today was the day that you finally got to see Pedro after two months while he was off shooting some new movie or show. Whatever the case, you want to look good, but how will you look good when you are working all day and most likely will look like shit. Well, whatever, you have to get over this right now, it’s time to get up and get ready for work. Melanie had woken up before you since she had to go to work earlier, she had left her bag there and said she would come grab it after she got off work. She gets off earlier than you on Fridays, so you would just give her your spare key. You woke up very early this morning so you could put in a little bit more work to hopefully salvage what you have left at the end of the workday. After you get out of the shower and dry your hair, you begin putting on your makeup, brushing your teeth, and putting on your scrubs. You throw your hair up into a loose messy bun, give Finn and Edgar a kiss on the forehead, and walk out the door towards work.

After you pop into the coffee shop and grab your coffees you go into the store next door, it’s a clothing store. You quickly grab off the rack a long-sleeved mauve shirt and a short black skirt and a pair of chunky heels and you dash towards work with 10 minutes to spare. Honestly, you need to get better with time management! Well, whatever, it’s the start of the day and you need to focus on your patients today. Your day just seems to go on forever, patient after patient it all blends together the only person you are thinking about is Pedro, and when you get to leave work to see him. What time will he be home? He never really told me so it could be late or he could be getting home now. Whatever the case you left the door to your apartment unlocked so Melanie could get in and then also so Pedro could grab Edgar when he got back if I wasn’t there. It was almost 4 p.m. and Melanie’s shift was almost done.

“Hey, I am about to finish up my paperwork and stuff for the day, then I am going to head over to your place and grab my things. I’ll make sure to lock up and I’ll take Finn on a walk for you then I’ll drop my keys off here when I am done. How late are you working again?” she asked.

“I am working until 8 p.m. today, but that’s ok I am ready for an early night! But yeah that all sounds good, just drop the key off and I’ll see you on Monday. Bye!” you said as she is walking out the door towards freedom.

The next four hours go by well enough and it ends with Mr. Shafter finally being able to lift his hand after the major stroke he had last year. That was a big moment for you because this guy had a tough time of it and this was a big step forward towards him regaining more of his mobility. Melanie hadn’t come back with your keys yet which was worrying. Every worst-case scenario was running through your head, had she gotten kidnapped, does someone have my key and steal everything from my house? Well, you aren’t going to worry about that right now because as much as you loved your friend you were so excited to see Pedro again. You went into the work locker rooms and changed into the clothes you bought earlier. You rearranged your hair and freshened up your makeup to look like you haven’t been sweating like a hog all day and are so damn tired. 

The bus was packed on the way home, people just leaving their house to go out and eat at a restaurant, and here you are going home after a long day at work trying to get the cute man downstairs to notice you. You start to imagine what your reunion is going to be like, will it go the way you think it will? Will he reciprocate your feelings about him to you? These are the thoughts going through your head as you climb off the bus at your stop and walk up to the front walkup. The door is unlocked and you climb the stairs up to your apartment. There aren’t any signs of forced entry so it seems that Melanie might be ok and another good sign is that only Finn greets you at the door, so Pedro must have picked up Edgar. But you notice one thing is out of place, your keys are on one of the kitchen counters and Melanie’s bag is sitting right near it. You check your whole apartment to see if she is hiding somewhere, but you can’t find her. Now is as good a time as any to have your reunion with Pedro so you grab your keys and almost float down the stairs on the way to his apartment. 

You don’t hear much coming from his apartment, so you start to wonder if whoever took Melanie also came up and took Edgar in which case you are so screwed. Well here goes nothing, you walk up to his door and knock hard on the door, not knowing if you are going to hear any movement on the other side. Then the door opens and the first thing that hits you is that he looks winded and his cheeks are rosy. Then you notice the familiar smell of his cologne, and that his hair has grown out quite drastically the last two months and a patchy beard has come in. The way he looked made up his two-month absence and you forgave him in your thoughts.

“Hey, I was just coming down because my friend was supposed to drop my keys off to me when she left and she never did and I came home to Edgar gone and my spare key…” you trail off as you notice something in the background of his apartment that made your heart turn into a steel weight and drop to the core of the earth.

Sitting on the couch was your best friend, your best friend in this whole city who you could tell your secrets. There were two glasses of wine on his coffee table and Edgar was sitting at her feet. The first thought that ran through my head was that it should be me sitting there on his couch with a glass of wine. I should be the one making him laugh, make him look happy after he comes back from a work trip. But you weren’t, you were the girl looking like an idiot standing in the doorway. You couldn’t hide the expression on your face or the body language you put out. It made your feelings about him clear to him. You couldn’t blame anyone, but at the same time, you could only blame yourself. You blame yourself for not telling him your feelings earlier, and you can’t blame Melanie for talking with the guy because you never told her who the mystery man was. Melanie looked so happy but you were happy with him, but maybe he liked her and you can’t change his feelings. She didn’t notice your look because you changed the look on your face in an instant but it was enough for Pedro, he knew and the life in his eyes went out, but he still addressed me.

“Yea, I went up there when I got back and heard someone in there and we talked and I invited her to come down and talk with me and wait for you to come back,” Pedro said.

“He’s right we were talking and drinking some wine and talking, but I am so sorry I didn’t text you, I just got lost in the conversation,” Melanie said.

“Well, I was worried for a while, but I guess it’s all good, I’m going upstairs I had a long day of work, I’ll see you guys later have a good night you two,” you say as you close the door behind you. You see Pedro looking at you while you close the door and you can tell he knows but Melanie looks so happy. 

As you are going up the stairs you hope to hear the door open and Pedro rushes up the stairs and kisses you softly on the lips, but that’s in dreamland and you are in a much worse reality. You barely make it onto the threshold of your apartment when the first teardrops. You drop into your couch and cry into the cushions for what seems like hours but when you get up it had only been thirty minutes. You calmly walk into the kitchen and grab Melanie’s bag, you quietly tiptoe down the stairs and place it at Pedro’s doorstep then turn and walk away. When you get to the door of your apartment you text Melanie to tell her you left her bag at his door:

“Hey! I left your bag at his door, I’m heading in for the night, I am not feeling so great, I might be coming down with something,” you texted her.

You heard the door open to Pedro’s apartment and you looked down and it was Pedro and he didn’t look up when he brought her bag inside.

“Thanks! Once again I’m sorry for worrying you but man this guy is great! You are so lucky to have such a hot neighbor. Well, I am going to stay and talk to him but I hope you feel better girly! See ya at work on Monday!” Melanie replied and remember that steel weight from before well it just melted into the core of the earth and you felt another stream of tears coming.

You made some garlic bread and pasta and sat on the couch and cried for a while. Finn came and cuddled with you, dogs always know when something is wrong and Finn always could cheer you up or at least make you feel better. Thoughts start to run through your head and you wonder if he even noticed you today, you put in the effort but compared to your friend who is a ten and you are a solid eight, did he notice you? How could you be so insecure with yourself? You are beautiful and smart, but how do you compare to someone who is just as smart but way more beautiful. These thoughts were eating you alive the whole night. You weren’t having a good day and dreaded the weekend when you knew you would eventually run into him. Whatever you didn’t want to think about this now, you just wanted to get into bed and forget about this day.

The ache you felt in your heart as you climbed into the shower was real, you needed the shower to do more than what it was capable of. You needed it to wipe away what happened today and to move on and forget about this day. Finn was guarding the bathroom door, he sensed something was wrong, and he was always there for you to protect you and for you to cry into his fur. When you got out of the shower he started to lick your legs clean and in between the tears you had laughter because of the way his tongue felt on your legs. You changed into your PJs and went downstairs to curl up on the couch and watch some reality tv before bed.

You turned the tv on and turned the channel to the news so you could get lost in your thoughts. Over the last few months you had thought you received signals from him, he was always asking you to join him on walks with him and Edgar, and he always did sweet things for you, like getting you some breakfast or picking up your mail and leaving it inside your apartment so no one steals it. Now, this could all be made up in your head, but you thought there was something there. If there wasn’t then that’s on you and you can just ignore him and move on, but is that really what you want to do? You have real feelings for him. Even if he didn’t think anything of you, you thought everything of him. But what about Melanie? You can’t blame her but also you want to blame her. You want to be the bigger person and rise above, but you can’t do that, not right now. You had been lost in your thoughts for a while and it had been a long day and you were ready to go to bed. You walked up the stairs to the bedroom and got into bed. You had one more final cry to put yourself to sleep, but then you heard a knock at the door. You walked downstairs cautiously not knowing who could be knocking this late at night, maybe Melanie forgot something, but you didn’t want to see her.

As you opened the door, you heard the downstairs door to Pedro’s apartment close and you looked down and saw a note. You grabbed it and closed the door because you didn’t want to read it in the hallway because you were unsure if Melanie was still there. You didn’t want to open it up, you didn’t want more loss or more heartache. You walked into the kitchen, leaned against the counter, and opened the note. It simply said two sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! The burn is coming, over the next few chapters you will start to see the slow burn building and the love that will be created between them.


	5. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally discuss what happened the other night, but first, you want to have a good morning but how will it turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but here is the next part!

When you picked up the note you had no idea what to expect. Maybe an apology, an explanation but you didn’t expect what he did write.

“I know. I’ll explain later.”

You expected more, you wanted more, but you are still holding out hope that maybe his explanation will be good. Whatever the reason your brain was frazzled from the day so you didn’t want to think that hard about this letter. You’ll worry about this tomorrow but now you are thinking about when and where and what will come out of his mouth to explain his actions to you. Whatever, it is only hurting you to think about this anymore, time for bed. You curl up with Finn in your bed and fall into the deep sleep that follows a long and sad day.

The next morning you wake up and feel refreshed, sleep really did the trick last night and you felt like today you could face what happened last night with a bit more confidence. You walked downstairs with the mission to make some coffee and breakfast, the anxiety that today was going to bring was being melted away with the smell of the coffee being brewed. You had to give Finn his bite of sausage and eggs, you moved to the couch after you got done making breakfast and sat there for a minute contemplating the letter from last night.

Those two sentences he expressed to me couldn’t have been more cryptic but straightforward at the same time. I know. I know. Like what does that mean? Does he know my feelings? Does he know I was upset last night? God, men are frustrating why couldn’t he have written a longer letter? Whatever you need to get over it and go for a run with Finn. You wash your dishes and head upstairs to change into your workout stuff. Finn looks at you with that special look of his that he uses when he knows you guys are going outside together. You walk downstairs, grab his leash and walk downstairs.

Once you get to the bottom of the stairs you put Finn’s leash on and you grabbed the door but then felt it move fast at the same time, but you couldn’t stop yourself from walking forward. Your toe got jammed under the door and your forehead hit the corner of the door and Finn yanked himself out the door to get outside and your arm felt like it was coming out of its socket. Then you fell down to the floor in pain as your head started to throb and you felt your toes starting to swell and Finn was running away onto the street. You looked up and saw Pedro standing there looking alert and worried. He closed the door and left you inside with Edgar, he was gone for a long time it seemed. Why did he leave you alone with Edgar? Like damn dude, my arm is out of its socket my toe is swollen and I feel a cut on my head? Then the door opens again and he walks in with Finn and a bag from CVS. He left me once again and took Finn and Edgar upstairs, when he came down he was empty-handed. When he came down next to you, you took your chance and talked to him.

“Why are you doing this? Why….” you said but you lost your train of thought and just were getting dizzy.

“Are you serious? I hit you and caused all this to happen! I am so sorry I had no idea you were on the other side of the door. I’m going to take you upstairs and take care of you for a bit. I won’t take no for an answer.” he replied smiling at you with a calm and assured look on his face.

He slowly picked you up and held you in his arms. You could feel his arms were warm and toned. You could smell his cologne, which smelled like a fresh day and you rested your hand on his chest right by his heart you could feel his heartbeat. It was strong and sure unlike yours which was racing a mile a minute since this has been the most intimate contact you two had ever had. You kept feeling dizzy and your toes felt really sore so you couldn’t fully enjoy the moment but it almost made up for yesterday. Almost. He took you into your apartment and up the stairs to your bedroom and he laid you down gently on the bed.

“I’m going to run downstairs and grab the stuff I got from CVS. I bought some first aid stuff and then some comfort items for after. I’ll be right back don't move!” He said.

“I won’t!” You replied as you watched him walk down the stairs and you heard the rustling of the bags. You still couldn’t believe this was happening. He was so sweet and kind. You love that he went and got Finn first, he knew that you loved that dog and you seemed to be fine if he went to go get Finn. You heard his footsteps on the stairs coming up and you tried to prop yourself up so you could see better. Once Pedro heard you starting to move he raced up the last couple of steps and helped you get into a better position in the bed and helping you rearrange the pillows. He reached into the bag and pulled out bandage tape, gauze, an assortment of bandaids, benzoyl peroxide, and some Tylenol.

He walked into the bathroom and filled up your glass of water and brought the glass and the Tylenol over to you to take.

“Drink up, this will help with the headache. I’m going to start with your toes and bandaged them up. I’m going to massage them to get the blood flowing ok?”

You just nod since you just put the pills into your mouth to swallow. You watch his hands work on your toes, slowly making them come to life after they felt like they were numb appendages. His hands felt strong and sure but at the same time like he knew what he was doing. It wasn’t too soft or too hard but it actually accomplished the goal it was supposed to. It felt natural to have him rubbing your feet and taking care of you. It felt right and like he was home. He gingerly wrapped up your foot and you knew it wasn’t broken just swollen and needed some rest. You felt the Tylenol starting to work because your head wasn’t feeling so heavy anymore.

“You are going to want to hold onto something. I’m going to clean the cut and put some bandaids on your forehead.”

You nod and watch as he douses a cotton swab with some peroxide. You grip the side of the bed as he lowered the cotton down to your forehead. You felt the harsh stinging pain of the peroxide meshing with the open cut and you squeezed the side of the bed knowing it would be over in a couple of seconds. His face was so close to yours that you could see all the lines of his face. You could see his smile lines and you could tell wherever he was shooting was warm because he was tanned and you could spot some freckles. You could reach out and touch his face right now if you wanted to. You could reach up and touch his face and kiss him right now if you wanted. Instead, you just decide to look away since you had been looking at his face for a while.

“I’m going to go downstairs to my apartment, grab Edgar, then I will be right back. Please stay in bed and don’t move,” he said. He kept his eyes locked on you the whole time he was speaking. His voice was calmer now than what it was when he was carrying you up the stairs.

“Ok, I’ll be here waiting. But thank you for all of this. This was a very kind thing to do!” you said. Your heart is beating almost outside of your chest from the excitement that he was going to come back and stay. Thank god he wasn’t close to you anymore otherwise he might have been able to feel it and hear it beating out of your chest.

“You know I feel terrible right. I caused all of this to happen to you. This is the least I can do for you! Go to sleep and rest, I'll be downstairs if you need anything.” Pedro just looked at you like you were the only person in the room. Even though you were the only girl in the room, it meant everything to you for that moment that you couldn’t believe the words that came out of your mouth.

“Stay here. Stay with me. Please.” You said it just loud enough for him to notice and turn around to look at you. You were closing your eyes when you saw him close the door and walk towards the bed.

Approximately two and a half hours later. You weren’t sure. You couldn’t read the clock that well. But you could verify one thing, the bed had two people in it and Pedro was one of them. He was respectfully on his half sitting up and reading over some future script or job for work. You started to move and turn to face him on your side, you just looked up at him and grazed his hand. 

He looked at you and reached his hand gently around your hand and lightly squeezed. He started to scooch closer to you and you felt yourself moving towards him. Finn burst through the door and jumped up on the bed in between the two of you. Pedro instantly reached around Finn and started cuddling him and wrestling him on the bed. You draw back your hand and just watch them play together. This man is perfect, ahh, but then you think back to yesterday. He was drinking with your only girlfriend in the city, and you were mad because you wanted it to be you. You need to talk about this, and you need to clarify your relationship or friendship. This is going to be so fucking scary, you don’t want him to reject you. Ok, well get ready and go downstairs to talk to him. You turn and get off the bed, you slip into your silk robe and sheep’s wool slippers.

You are walking down the stairs thinking with every step about what words are going to come out of your mouth, even though you know that whenever you are around him your words leave your brain. As you came down to the bottom of the stairs you saw him in the kitchen putting together some snacks.

“Hey,” you said walking up to him and petting Finn on the way. “I want to know why, why were you drinking with my friend? And what about the note? Like can we just talk?”

“Umm yeah, ok let’s do this,” Pedro said. He looked down at his feet and then walked around the side of the island and sat down on the barstool next to you. “Well, first I just want to say sorry. I saw you and you must have been hurt badly before because you masked your emotions really well in front of both of us. But I saw you, I saw you when you were vulnerable.”

“I have been hurt before, but for some reason yesterday hurt worse than the last time. I just was hurt that my best friend was with you drinking and relaxing and having a good time. I wanted to be her. I wanted to be the one laughing and drinking. It hurt me. Yesterday was the first day I was going to see you after watching your dog for the past month while you have been working.” You raise your voice a little and just sound disappointed because you were disappointed.

Pedro stared at you the whole time, never broke looking at you even though you always looked away first. “I’m sorry. You never should have been hurt like that. But where do you want me to start?”

“Start at the beginning please.”

“So I just got home from the trip, I walked upstairs to go grab Edgar from your apartment. That’s when I ran into Melanie, she explained what she was doing there. Now I don’t want you to get mad, but I want you to have the full truth. When I saw her I thought she was pretty and when she started to flirt with me I was ok with it.” He looked at you when he said this, he was trying to study your face and see what you were giving him. But you were better now and you could mask your feelings. What you felt was anger, anger at him for liking someone who was better than you in every way. You felt the anger towards your friend who flirted with this guy. Whatever just give him a nod so he knows to continue.

“I grabbed Edgar and we went downstairs and started to talk. She was being nice and flirty and she knew who I was. It started getting later and I poured us some drinks and then I heard the door open and I knew it was you. But I didn’t want to leave her either because I didn’t want to hurt her feelings. But you pretty much know the rest.”

“Well thank you for telling me but let me explain my thoughts and feelings. First off, what does she have that I don’t?”

“I can’t answer that. Because both of you are pretty, but I guess it came down to seeing her and the way she looked. But when I saw you when I opened my door and I saw how sad you looked, I knew I messed up. You looked gorgeous and I messed it up. I’m sorry for that.” Pedro said holding his head down and no longer looking at you.

“I was excited to see you. I was excited for you to see how much work I had put into making myself look good after a long day of work. But instead, I saw the man I like with my best friend drinking and flirting and staying the rest of the night and only leaving me a note.” you said with a little anger and sadness put into every word you said.

“Well, I can only offer you one thing, which is that it will never happen again and I can prove it to you.”

“How can you prove it?”

Pedro leaned over and you could smell his cologne on him and hear the rushing beat of his heart, his mustache grazed your lips and he laid a kiss on you. He grabbed the back of your head and pushed it gently towards him. It was only a second but it felt like a century. 

“So, how was that?” he whispered into your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I will update in 4-6 days. I'll try to put out a new chapter each week.


	6. Injury to Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pedro had a run in the morning after and well things didn't go according to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support so far for this series!

What the hell just happened? Did that happen? You can’t believe he kissed you. His lips were on yours and he was holding your head. Wait, he talked, you need to respond to him,

“Umm yeah, that was great!” You giggle quietly as you say it and just look down and smile at the ground. When you finally dared to look up he was looking at you with those dark brown eyes that are calming but mysterious. He looks like he has seen something that makes him happy. Wait! You are making him happy, this is crazy right now.

“So I’ve made my feelings fairly clear then, right?” He looked nervous when he said those words and he was looking at you waiting for some sort of response.

“Crystal.” You don’t know how or what told your hand to move out, but you stood up and grabbed his hand and sat down in his lap, and pulled his arm around the lower side of your back. He responded by pulling your body closer to his and going in for a more passionate kiss. His other hand moved down your leg and slowly started to stroke the sides of your legs with a strong but gentle pressure that relaxed you and made you more comfortable in his arms. His lips were melting into your mouth, his tongue was lightly lining the rim of your upper lip. 

Then your head started to hurt again so you broke away this time and let out a verbal sound of pain and all of a sudden he had a look of concern.

“Did I hurt you? Are you ok? What’s wrong? Is it your head?” He was truly worried. He cared about you so much and you noticed that now and I think he is starting to notice his feelings as well.

“Oh, it’s my head again. It’s starting to hurt again. I think I want to lay down and try to nap to see if that will help it.” You said this hoping he would help you back into bed and maybe stay this time. Even though you did want to take a nap you wanted him to be there when you woke up. You wanted him to come into bed and cuddle with you and have that be the last thing you remember before you take your nap.

After the words came out of your mouth, he lifted you from the position you guys were in just a few moments ago and easily slides you into his arms. He walks slowly and carefully towards the stairs leading up to the bedroom and makes sure that he isn’t jostling your head too much. He carries you over to the bed and gently pulls the sheets back, he lays you down and then comes around the other side of the bed. Out of respect he just lays on top of the sheets and puts his hand on your arm. It was the simplest but the most romantic gesture. He truly was a kind and gentle guy, the one that every woman should have.

As you are trying to fall asleep, you think about how this whole day unfolded and came to this perfect moment. Who knew that you started this day absolutely despising the guy and just wanting to have a little break from him, then almost getting killed, not really, but it felt like that a little today. Then Pedro was just being a sweet guy and even though you still had doubts about the events of yesterday that kiss almost melted them away. Well, you couldn’t worry now you felt sleep overtaking your body.

You don’t know how much time has passed but when you wake up he is asleep next to you as well. You look over at your clock and it’s nearly three in the afternoon. You try to get out of bed quietly without disturbing him but you are unsuccessful.

“Hey there. Sleep well?” He was very groggy and the words came out deeper than they normally would. He looked at you and you thought you were the only woman in the world. 

“Yea, I did. It was nice I haven’t napped in a while. I have been so busy and haven’t found the time.” You laughed and smiled coyly at him, trying to see his reaction. You walked over to the door and turned on the overhead light so you could find some slippers.

“Turn off the lights and come back to bed.” He said the words with such certainty I didn’t even hesitate. I turned off the lights and started to head back towards the bed. He stood up and took off his shirt, you couldn’t stop staring at his chest. It was toned but not overly muscular, you reached down and slipped off your leggings and now all you had on was your underwear, bra, and a long t-shirt. You knew Pedro was studying every action you made when you took off your pants. He stopped moving and studied every movement you made. 

When you got into bed, he finally moved and took his pants off. You could see his cock through his briefs and the way it lined his pants. He lifted the sheets and slid under the sheets with you. His hand reached around your side and pulled you close to him, he lifted the hair around your neck up and slowly started to leave a trail of kisses down the side of your neck to the top of your back. 

He took one of his hands and reached under your t-shirt and put his hands on the bare skin of your stomach. He rested his hand there for a while then you heard the soft sighing and even breathing. The man had fallen asleep. I mean this was kind of perfect. This is what you wanted, among other things, but this is truly what you wanted. Being able to nap with him whenever you want is the dream. You dream of a life with him, filled with lazy Saturday mornings in bed and dance parties when you are feeling down or anxious. You just want a normal life with this man. You felt your eyelids drooping and then it went dark.

You woke up a couple of hours later, unsure exactly how much time had passed, but one thing you did notice was that Pedro wasn’t in bed next to you. He must have woken up before you and went downstairs. You make your way across the top floor to the stairs when you stop for a moment because you hear two voices coming from downstairs. They haven’t stopped their conversation yet, so you are still hidden and can listen to their conversation. When you get into a comfy position, you take a moment to see who’s voices you hear. It’s Pedro and Melanie. 

“...she’s ok, I accidentally hurt her today when I was coming back from our coffee date.”

What? What? What did you just hear? What words came across his lips? No time to think, what is Melanie going to say?

“Well, you are a good friend taking care of her! She’s a good person, you would love her, she’s a nice person. But I did enjoy our date, the food was ok but the coffee was great.”

Melanie, coffee is our thing, but now it’s suddenly your’s and Pedro’s thing. Ok, that’s fine but what the hell. This man was kissing me earlier, what the hell. He was cuddling with me. He’s just a player like everyone else and this time he can’t see me so I won’t be manipulated. Pedro is just playing the field and I am over it. You were about to get up and make your presence know to the two downstairs, but you decide to stay and listen in to the conversation more. 

“It was good. I had a really good time. I was happy that you called and this visit was a nice surprise, but I do have to say one thing. I am interested in someone else at the moment, I am so sorry because you seem like such a nice girl. I am sorry, but I like someone else.”

“It’s all good, I could tell somewhat. You were always a tad distant and never opened yourself up. I appreciate the honesty with me though and this was a kinder rejection than most. Tell Katie I said hi, but I think I am going to head out of here.”

You heard rustling downstairs and you could only assume what was happening now, then you heard the door close and only one set of feet could be heard on the floor. Before you could react, Pedro was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at you. Before either of you could say a word, you got up and ran towards the bed, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment on your face when Pedro realized you were there. He doesn’t know what parts you heard, but still, you didn’t like getting caught spying. You got into bed and pulled the sheets over yourself like you were a child. You could hear a laugh through the sheets.

“How long were you there and what did you hear?”

It took you a moment to respond because this was embarrassing but eventually you said, “I came in right when she was talking about your coffee date. By the way thanks for telling me about that, I can see our communication skills are going to be great!” You sound sarcastic with that last bit trying to stick it to him for not telling you about it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I know I should have. But if you listened to the rest of the conversation what else did I mention? Because I think we both know who the other person I am referring to is.”

“I did hear it and it’s me, isn’t it? I’m the one you have feelings for. But I still don’t like that you hid that from me.” As you said this, he made his way to the bed and you pulled the sheets down and locked eyes with him. He started to take off his shirt again and you knew that you couldn’t be mad for much longer. 

“I want you, only you. I don’t need anyone else, can I show you my feelings?” He said as he climbed into the bed without his shirt. He grabbed you and pulled you over to him. He wrapped his hand around your back and laid his lips on your forehead. He worked tiny kisses all over your forehead trying to be mindful of your cuts from earlier in the day. He took the kisses down from the forehead to the rest of your face starting near your ears, slowly kissing them and feeling like every kiss is meaningful and has a purpose. He makes his way to your mouth and gives one strong kiss and lifts away.

“I will only do this if you want it.” He whispered this into your ear while his hand was on your nipple, he squeezed it and you moaned into his ear. “I take it that was a yes.”

The only response you give was another moan as he flicked the tip of your nipple and caressed your breast with his hand, cupping it and massaging it. Your hands found themselves reaching up towards him and brushing through his hair. It came down to his face where it was just his mustache and you looked into his eyes and saw that he cared but the undeniable lust that was there couldn’t be ignored. 

He never took his hands off your breasts, he stayed there for a while massaging them and kissing your neck most tantalizingly. When he was done teasing your breasts, he grabbed you and moved you under him. You spread your legs and accepted him into the space in between your legs and he filled it willingly. He pushed you down into the bed with one hand on your shoulder and the other trailed down your side with his mouth leaving a trail of kisses from your neck down to your hips. There was no hiding the fact that you were throbbing for him, you wanted him to be in you, and you were naked and wanted him to be as well so you reached out to grab his pants.

“You’ll touch it when I say you can, for now, you listen to me.” He said low and in your ear, making you shiver down your spine.

He reached his hands down and started to stroke long slow circular strokes on your clit. With every stroke he made you moan, this is what you had always wanted since the first moment you met him. He kept going achingly slow, but the pressure building in your stomach was still getting higher. He slipped one finger in your warmth and you moaned with excitement.

“How many more do you want darling?” He whispered into your neck.

“Three” You whispered back into his ear, making him shudder, and then proceeded to put three fingers in your dripping warmth. It was so wet he didn’t need any help getting them all in there.

“Damn, you are so tight. Just waiting for me. Waiting for my touch, my hands.” While he said this he pumped his fingers in and out and rubbed your clit. He was going in and out faster and faster. You could feel the orgasm coming quicker than you wanted it to.

“I’m about to cum!”

“Cum for me, cum for me right now!” Pedro said, almost growling it into your ear.

When he said that, you couldn’t hold on any longer and you released around his hands. Your pussy was soaking and throbbing. You couldn’t help but moan when the moment finally passed you looked up at Pedro who had repositioned himself on the other side of the bed again.

“Thank you, that was unexpected. But what about you..” You were cut off by a simple gesture and simple words.

Pedro kissed your forehead and said, “You are hurt, today is about you, tomorrow can be me.”


	7. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update!

Hey everyone!

I promise I have not forgotten this work! I am working hard during this pandemic as a resident and well covid so yeah! But I am working on this and I am trying to figure out how I want this story to play out. I know how I want it to be and also I am open to suggestions. Not everything is set in stone! All the comments and kudos really do inspire me! I hope you guys can hang on for this next chapter! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas or thoughts on this working piece then please comment and I will try my best to write it in! Thank you! I will update every 3 to 4 days!


End file.
